My life will get better soon
by bbacktodecember
Summary: "Graduation's a year away. Got any plans until then?" And if the last scene of the second season was something more than just Finchel? Cory loves Lea, but she's with Theo. What will happen?
1. Somebody To Love

Lea was in front of the guy she was with for two years and wondered why they were together. It all started before the tour, they were shooting the last scenes for the last episode, in which Finn and Rachel back together at last and Finn wrote to her a song perfect for the situation. But somehow Lea felt that the song was not just for Rachel.

Certainly in the interviews had never denied that they felt nice and then they had a great chemistry, Cory made her laugh and that was all for her.

The scene that was more upset for her, was been the finale in which Rachel tells Finn that when all this will end she goes to New York and he said that the graduation is still missing a year and they can be together.

And in that part Lea had felt close to Cory, he had thought about what would happen next Glee. From meeting every day to not seeing hardly ever. Her dreams were big, she wanted to return to Broadway because she knew it that was there where she really belonged. But what would happen with Cory?

She had spent the whole tour to think about it. And when she tried not to think about it he did something, even one of his fabulous smile and she fell into that vortex of questions.

Now they were in New York and then London and Dublin were waiting for them. Lea was super excited for this tour. But she was also happy to spend time with her friends.

That night Theo had made her a surprise, he was presented by her and took her out to dinner. They were opposite each other, but she did not know what to say.

"So how's the tour? Are you enjoying yourself? "He said.

She was distracted it took a while to answer "yes yes. So much. I can not wait to go to Europe"

"I'm happy for you." He said and smiled. But she did not understand why she could no longer feel the same things for Theo. Yes, she loved him. But not like before. She could no longer consider him more than a friend?

"Hey Lea, are you okay?" She awakened from those thoughts, "Huh? Yes, sorry. I am a bit tired." He did not believe her, he knew there was something wrong with her "Sure?" "Yeah" She tried to smile at him.

The dinner continued in monosyllables, when they left the restaurant, Theo took her back to the hotel, because there was Dianna. And Lea needed to talk with her best friend.

"Thanks," she said quickly and greeted him with a kiss die and she disappear behind the entry door of the hotel and leave him very confused.

Impatient to wait for the elevator, Lea went upstairs and came almost running to Dianna's room on the third floor out of breath. He knocked quickly and insist. Dianna opened the door yawning.

"Oh, but what time is it? I woke you up. I'm sorry." Lea said to her friend begging for pity.

"No, I fell asleep quite recently. The guys have just left. Come in. How did it go by your parents?" Dianna asked smiling at her friend.

Lea was always close to her in recent years, especially during the breakup with Alex and she was the only one who knew how things were going really. Lea sat down on the couch. She took a pillow and hugged it. Dianna sat next to her.

"Hey Lea what's up?" Said Dianna putting a hand on the shoulder of Lea, to comfort her. Lea tried to swallow the lump in the throat. And she started talking to her friend telling her of the evening. Then she paused.

"Cory had something to do about this?" Said Dianna without thinking twice. Lea looked at her friend, but she wasn't surprised that much, after all, Di always knew everything about her. "Do you want to know how I know?" she said smiling. Lea nodded.

"You think I'm so blind? That, I have not seen your scenes, in the last episode? And he was not just acting, you could see a mile away. Even the fans saw that." she smiled at her "Lea that Cory is attracted to you is nothing new. That you two love each other is nothing new. But are you sure that you don't love Theo anymore?" Dianna asked this time serious and concerned about her friend. "I do not know," said Lea safe. "I don't even know if what I feel for Cory is real." Dianna interrupted her immediately "No! Trust me, something you feel for Cory, and you are not influenced by your character. I have seen. And if Cory was influenced by his character you would not be the only one to be treated that way."

"Can I stay and sleep here tonight?" asked Lea. She did not want to be alone and Jonathan was from his parents. "Of course. We can also stay and talk all night. "Dianna suggested. But in the end they started lying on the bed and Lea fell asleep from exhaustion caused by all the emotions of the day.

Meanwhile, Cory was in his hotel room with Mark, Kevin, Chord and Harry. "But you saw today Lea on stage? How she was happy to be here in NYC?" Kevin spoke with a smile. They had sang together Empire State of Mind. Cory lost his breath when he heard the name of Lea. First he had called to her house to know if she wanted to come to the hotel because they were all in Dianna's room, but her mother told him that she was out with Theo. Cory didn't hate Theo, but he was jealous. It was not a secret to the others that he felt something for Lea, except for Lea. He tried to deflect the answer when he was interviewed about their "presumed relationship", but every time someone called the name of Lea, he smiled.

But she was with Theo. She loved Theo. And he could not do anything but being close to her on the set. He could hold on to this. Mark looked at his friend, he knew what he was thinking "Earth to Cory," Mark said with a laugh. Cory woke up and looked at his friend "What?" "Where was your head? In the planet of Lea?" Cory looked at him wrong "You are very funny this evening" "Thank you, I know"said Mark proud of himself.

"Come on man, we know that you have a crush for Lea." broke in Chord. And Cory simply smiled, he wanted to leave before they started another speech from "seizes the moment" so he invented the most banal excuse in all world. "I am going to bed that I'm dead tired, and tomorrow we have rehearsals soon." And before they could respond, he was already in his room locked. To avoid some stupid joke from Mark or Kevin. He lay on the bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about Lea. And all their time on the tour. Until he fell asleep.


	2. Pretending

**Authors note: HEY GUYSS. I'm so happy for all the people who added this story on favorites. I'm sorry for all grammar mistakes but this is my first FF in English. So be patient. Hope you like this chapter.**

The following days were full, between rehearsals, concerts, interviews, Lea came home destroyed. But this didn't stop her to think about Cory or Theo.

It was the last day, the last concert in America, they had to leave for London. She was sitting in the middle of the stage, waiting for the break to end. She took the iPod, closed her eyes and concentrated on music. She had put random play, and it happened "Pretending." She loved that song and especially she considered it perfect for her situation. She was pretending with Theo because she wanted to be with Cory. And she was pretending with Cory, because she didn't want to hurt Theo.

She had realized that a few days before, after speaking again with Dianna, but this time they were also joined Jenna, who had known her forever, and Naya, Hemo and Amber. All the girls come together for her. Looking back on that day she smiled. They were all there for her and that meant everything.

Someone interrupted her thoughts touching her shoulder, she expected it to be Chris, since it had to try their duet, but it was Theo. Lea leaped, she didn't expect him. She took off the headphones. "Hey what are you doing here?" She asked, terrified, as she stood up. "You're not glad to see me?"

"No- I mean, we have rehearsal" she tried to be nice but she felt horrible. She did not want to hurt Theo, but this was the only way. So she took the decision, she felt that if she had not made it at that time, she would never have done. "Theo listens, I must talk." she said calmly. "Me too, I must talk." He answered quickly.

"Then you go first." Lea said curious of what he had to say. "But it is certainly the same thing as that you want to tell me." He paused.

"Lea I love you and you know it. But recently we have moved away and I am not referring only to the last few weeks. We can never see us and we hear each other barely. In addition I can not .." ".. to feel what I felt before. " She finished the sentence. It was what she meant. "I understand. I feel the same things and I was afraid to tell you because you're a good friend and I love you. So much Theo. But I no longer feel the same things." "It's okay.. Even for me is the same." Lea smiled and hugged him.

Meanwhile, Cory had volunteered to look for Lea. Because he had to tell her that before trying the duet with Chris they had to prove "Sing".

When he approached the stage, he saw them embracing. And the depression of the previous days returned, but he threw away immediately and came over to them.

"Emm." He coughed, they turned toward him and Lea found himself in the middle between the boy with whom she wanted to stay and the guy who knew her very well.

"Cory what's up?" asked Lea, and saw that Cory was looking at Theo, straight in the eye.

"We must try Sing. You'll try the duet with Chris later "

"Ok. I'm coming."

Lea saluted Theo, again with a hug and he whispered "I know you're in love with him."

She pulled away and looked at him and smiled. "Bye Theo." She greeted him and went with Cory in the backstage.

And there came a message ".. I think he will returns."

"Why Theo was here?" Cory asked in a voice a little hard. "He came to greet me." Lea said. She didn't know why she had not told the truth, but now, it was better to start rehearsals.

The concert went well, they enjoyed themselves as always. But something change, after "Don't Rain on my parade" Cory stopped Lea for singing "Jessie's Girl". He made her sit next to him on those stairs and turned around and began to sing that song, that was for Rachel on the show.

But somehow Cory dedicated that to Lea. They stay sat all the time. Lea was surprised she did not know what to do. But she smiled when he made one of those smiles that reserved just for her. After the concert they all found themselves in the room of Dianna, like every night.

"So Lea why Theo had come?" asked Chris, "n-nothing, he wanted me to greet" Lea said, embarrassed. She had the look of Cory on her. Dianna looked at her and knew immediately "Don't tell me you two had broken up?" Lea turned and looked at her wrong, then saw that the others waited for an answer and she burst "Yes, we broke up. Glad to know that?" and she stood up and went to the window to watch her city. Cory approached her while Dianna quickly changed topic.

"The city is beautiful at this hour isn't it?" He said softly.

"Yes. It's amazing" Lea said, thrusting a few tears.

"Look Lea-" "Cory. Why you did that thing todat? Why you stopped me on the stage?" "You know-To make the fans happy. You know how much they love Finchel" _Why I just lied to her? _Cory wondered to himself.

"It's just for this? Are you sure? "Cory nodded and then returned to the other. He did not know why he had done that, when he was on stage, at the end of the evening, he was convinced that he would tell her what he felt for her. But he did not want mess up her even more.

Lea followed him with her eyes. And then came back to look outside. But she was going to cry so she ran around the room and went into the Dianna's room. Cory looked at her and he was getting up, but Dianna stopped him and she went to her. She approached the door and knocked.

"Hey Lea? It's me, Dianna. "And she opened the door, saw her sitting on the bed crying. "Can I come in?"

She walked over her friend and hugged her. Lea began to cry and vented her anger. She didn't know where all that sadness came from, but she needed to wreak that. When she calmed down and pulled away from the friend, she looked at her.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Said Dianna and Lea nodded. "Cory told me while you were singing Do not rain on my parade that tonight he will have revealed his feelings."

"Well he did not tell me anything." "You know why?" asked Dianna smiling to her friend. "Because you broke up with Theo. And he does not want be your rebound. "

"But - it would not be that." "I know. But he does not know Lea. Let him know how you feel, too. " Lea smiled and nodded. The next day she would take care of that.

"Now, if you want, tell me what Theo told you." Lea began to tell her everything that Theo had said, even the part about Cory. They were interrupted by Naya and others that said goodnight. Then they fell asleep.

The next morning Lea woke up early, she had breakfast and ran to greet her parents. They had the plane at three in the afternoon and so she had to hurry. They had to be all outside the hotel to go away. When Lea came on the bus she sat at the end with Dianna and Jenna. And she could not taking his eyes off Cory, in fact there were some embarrassing moments when he turned around and she did nothing but smile.

She was decided, she had thought about it all morning. And even if he was avoiding herLea knew that Cory was wrong. When they arrived on the plane, Lea began to browse through a newspaper when she was interrupted by Chris.

"Hey man." She smiled.

"How are you?" "Fine. And you? Sorry about last night "

"No, it's okay. Sooner or later, you must have known that."

"So how did you get the break?"

"Not very well. But even that bad. We broke up as good friends, was a decision of both. "

"Ah. And with frankenteen? What do you say? "And she looked at him. Cory was eating and talking with Dianna, Chord and Darren.

"I do not understand. We both know, that we feel something for each other. Then you saw yesterday at the concert right? "she paused remembering to what he had told her later.

"He told me he did it for the fans. Do you believe it?"

Chris smiled and looked at Cory "Oh frankenteen. He loves you too much and he doesn't want mess up you. "

"How do you know?" "I can imagine. Come on, you saw the way he looks at you. "

Lea nodded. Then Amber called Chris who gave a kiss on the cheek to Lea, and went to the others. Lea looked for a while Cory, then she took the iPod and looked out the window. In the shuffle, it happened "Pretending" again, like the day before.

Lea knew it was not a coincidence, so she took the phone and decided to send a message to Cory. Maybe it was the only way to communicate at that time.

She decided to write to him just one piece of the song.

"Keeping secrets safe

every move we make

seems like no one's letting go

and it's such a shame

cause if you feel the same

how am i supposed to know.

Will we ever say the words we're feeling.

will we ever have a happy ending

or will we forever only be pretending"

And she sent the message. Cory was laughing at something that Darren had said, picked up the phone when that rang. He read the message and got stuck at first, then smiled. He turned and looked at her. Lea stared into his eyes, smiled and then continued to stare out the window and staring out of the clouds.

Maybe they had done pretending.


	3. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Today I'm really tired so I'm so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I love this chapter. Hope you like it too.**

Were still missing a few hours and they landed in London. Cory reread that message all the time and watched her. So he got up and sat next to her.

Lea was sleeping for a while when he heard someone put it next to her, open her eyes and saw Cory. She smiled and put her head on his chest and went to sleep. He smiled and held her and leaned his head on her. Everything was perfect.

Dianna noticed the scene and pointed it out to the others, then took out his phone and snapped a picture of that scene. She wanted to capture the event.

They were to land, Mark came over and woke up Cory and Lea.

The days passed, London was wonderful. Cory and Lea were always together but they had not still had a "real" date. At the hotel they were together, passed the hours talking and hugging each other but nothing else. It was as if both were waiting for the right time.

It was three days from that message, and neither of them had even mentioned.

During the rehearsal, Lea asked if that night, they could sing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" so when the consent was given, she went to tell Cory. And rehearsals began.

They were looking at each other all the time.

'_nobody knows it, when I was down I was you clown. Nobody knows it. Right from the start, I gave you my heart'_

In the evening the song was a great success but the most significant thing was the chemistry between Cory and Lea. After the song they went on behind the scenes while Chris began to sing "I Want To Hold Your Hand".

"It was fantastic," Lea said as she drank a bottle of water. Cory looked at her and thought that he had made the right choice and that she was the one with which he wanted to stay, she noticed that he stared at her "What?" and smiled.

He said nothing came up and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, true. But they were interrupted by the crew, who called them because they had to go on stage.

They looked at each other and everyone went to his side but they both knew that in a two seconds, they would be held by the hand.

Dianna came over and hugged her friend and whispered, "I have seen. It was time. "And then went to his place.

When she arrived her moment Lea was super happy they came to center stage and Cory did the same thing, they held hands and then he came up to her and whispered, "tonight after the concert, well dressed, we go out together," and smiled . She smiled back and then went to her side of the stage.

Lea had to focus a lot for the concert because her mind was thinking only of the date that evening. In fact as soon as the lights went off, she ran to the hotel and she doesn't noticed that Cory was looking entertained while the others looked confused by the her excitement.

Dianna came in the room when she saw all the clothes on the bed "is a bomb or have entered the robbers?" and she laughed "Very funny. I have nothing to wear. "" Why, where are you going? "

Lea came out of the closet and looked at her friend "He asked me to go out tonight .. or better" she looked the time

"almost an hour. I will never do in time! I give up I will not go" Lea said, putting himself sitting on the thousands of clothes that she had pulled out of the closet. Dianna smiled at her friend so she approached and looked at hercontinuing to laugh.

"Will you stop. I'm in crisis and you laugh "

"Of course. You are really funny. "

"I'm funny? I'm in crisis, and now I'm also funny "

Lea's phone rang , she took a while to answer because the phone was under a thousand of clothes, in fact strange that she had heard it. On the screen there was a very beautiful picture of her and her only best friend.

"Daaaad, I missed you."

"Moooom, I missed you too. Although we heard yesterday " and both laughed.

"So what did I miss?"

"So many things"

Lea said, and began to tell him everything, while Dianna tried to bring something to her friend and she found it. She had just bought it and she had not still put so she decided to lend it to her. It was a simple dress, a band, soft, white with some purple decorations at the end.

When she saw the time, Lea attacked with Jonathan and promised that she would call him the next day to tell him everything. Then with a speed unimaginable she prepared himself. And Cory arrived on time and knocked on the door of her room, tense like never before.

And Lea opened the door when she managed to take the door handle because her hands were trembling, as soon as she found there in front of Cory, gorgeous as always, she was speechless.

"You're - you're beautiful Lea." He said embarrassed. She smiled, "you look okay too" and laughed.

Then they saluted Dianna, and they went away. Cory had rented a car for the evening. He opened the door and made her get on the car then he went up and put in motion.

"So are you telling me where are you taking me?" Said Lea to fill the awkward silence.

"In a little while you will see it."

"All right." Lea said, but she was super curious and, meanwhile, she was playing with the radio in search of a song that she knew.

It happened the original version of "Don't go breaking my heart" sung by Elthon John.

"Great idea you had today. I love this song "Cory said.

"Thank you. I love it too. "

Then they turned in a corner and took a little uphill street, when they reached the topLea saw a small open air restaurant.

"How did you know it?"

"I searched online" Lea was confused.

"In the last hour you have found this restaurant?"

"Ok I admit it. I have organized this night for two days. " Cory said as he parked the car and turned towards her

"Should I apologize to?" Lea smiled

"No not at all."

They got out of the car and the waiter brought them back to the entrance room where there was a small balcony with a single table. Cory asked if they could be isolated, in addition, from there it was a fantastic view of London. They saw Tower Bridge, Big Ben, London Eye. All illuminated was fantastic.

"Wow," said Lea "I'm speechless" and she passed the table to better see the whole panorama.

Cory approached to heras soon as finished speaking with the waiter. " Do you like?" Cory said, "I love it." She said and turned to look at him

"I did not think you were a type so romantic, Monteith" Cory shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Then they sat down and the waiter started to bring them food.

The evening flew talked about everything. When the cake arrived, Cory made her the question that they avoided for days.

"Lea listen. What did that message mean to you?" Lea was surprised by that question that she nearly choked with cocoa, of her tiramisu.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you send me that?"

"You know perfectly why I have sent you that message."

Lea said, and continued to eat his cake. She did not know why she did this, or at least would not admit it. But she wanted be with Cory, she was sure of that. There he was upset, and tried to change the subject but the evening ended in monosyllables until they arrived at the hotel.

But Cory stopped her before she ran away, took her hand, "Come with me."

He told her and took her to a park near the hotel and they sat on a bench, but she could not look at him in the eye.

"Lea what happens to you? You can tell me." Cory said sadly.

"Nothing."

"It is not true, you have something." And he tried to take her hand but she stepped aside.

"What's up? Are you afraid of me? " said Cory scared and confused.

She knew she was doing it all wrong. She remembered a piece of the song

_"So don't misunderstand me you put the light in my life" _she turned and looked him in the eye. And she took him hands and squeezed with her.

"No, Cory I could never be afraid of you."

"So what?" Lea took a deep breath and pulled out everything that she had not said those three days.

"I'm not afraid of you. But I'm afraid of what could make me this relantionship." She paused and Cory was confused.

"Do not get me wrong. I want to be with you. Really I do. But I'm afraid. Afraid that if I let myself go, you can get tired , or I might seem too sticky or whatever and you leave me. I can not let go myself I'm afraid to mess it up. Our friendship, life on the set and everything. When I wrote that message I let myself go. It's true I used a piece of a song that we have not even written us but .. "

"So you have just afraid I'll break your heart?"

Lea nodded and her eyes began to become polished. Cory cupped her face, ready to dry her tears

"Lea, but you have any idea how long that I expect this? And you think I might get tired of you? " Cory said, smiling.

"I will never do." He said convinced, and then resume his hands.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. I will not break your heart."

And he kissed her. This kiss was different from that other because Lea was not taken by surprise. She put her arms around his neck and he took her head.

Fell away even though they were still an inch away that they felt their breath.

"What about you?" Cory asked.

"I promise." And they resumed kissing.

Then Cory accompanied her to her room. And when she closed the door she found herself Dianna, in front of her that he wanted to know everything.

"One moment I'm going to change me, you wait here." Lea said. She put on her pajamas and went on the couch with her friend.

They were talking all night until they decided to go to sleep. Even if they had to wake up after four hours.

As soon as Lea went to bed, the phone rang, she took it and saw that it was a message by Cory.

'_And nobody told us 'cause nobody showed us and now it's up to us babe I think we can make it.'_

Lea smiled and went to bed happier than ever before.


	4. Can't fight this feeling anymore

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry guys but yesterday was a really bad day and I could not post the chapter. But today when I wake up, I started to work immediately.  
>This chapter is very sweet and a little sad. Hope you like it. ;)<strong>

The days passed, Lea and Cory were always together even though it was almost impossible between the rehearsal and interviews, but they found ways to cut out a few minutes for them.

Their manager had forbidden to make public their relationship for some stupid reason. Lea and Cory were not able to accept that fact but they had to adapt.

The tour ended and everybody went back to Los Angeles.

Lea was at home with Dianna watching a movie when the doorbell rang. They did not expect to be visited that day, Lea looked at her friend and convinced her to get up to answer it.

They rang again. "I'm coming " screamed Dianna. When she opened the door Cory found himself smiling.

"Hey hello frankenteen. Come in. " she said as she put on tiptoe to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
>"Thanks," he said, "Looking for Lea?" she asked already knowing the answer.<br>"She is at home right?"  
>"Yep." she answered with a smile "LEA is FOR YOU" screamed D. and Cory jumped for the scream, and then they laughed. Lea stood up and went into the hall.<br>"Hey what are you doing here?" She said when she saw him and gave him a quick kiss and sweet.

"I have to tell you something important." said Cory, Dianna realized that they had to be alone so "I am going to finish to see that movie" and went into the dining room.  
>"What?" asked Lea worried.<br>"Come here." Cory took her hand and led her on a small sofa that they had in the hall, they sat.

"You're driving me worry, what happens?" She said.  
>"This morning I went to visit the guys and we received a call."<br>"What?"  
>"Our manager gave us a small tour to America and if all goes well, Bonnie Dune going to London."<br>"Oh my God I can not believe it." Lea said super excited for him and his group and literally jumped on him and hugged him.  
>"It's great."<br>"Right? I can not wait."  
>"I imagine"and she smiled. Then she decided to make him the question that was waiting for<br>"How long.."  
>"Two months. And the last concert, London or not London, is here in Los Angeles. "<br>"Ah. Two months."  
>"I know, they are a lot."<br>"Never mind. You deserve it and I want all your dreams come true then go and show everyone how good you are."

"Are you sure there is no problem for you?"  
>"Sure. Cory you deserve it. They are only two months. We can do it, you know perfectly." She said to comfort him.<p>

"When you go away?"  
>"Next week." He said "Perfect. We still have a whole week for us."And she smiled.<br>"Even if we we can not show us together?"  
>"Sure. We will stay at home."<br>When Cory went away, Lea adjourned Dianna.  
>"You know that I have a strange desire to go find my parents?" D said, out of the blue. "What?" asked Lea confused "I'm leaving you free house, you idiot."<br>"No, Dianna I will never ask you something like that"  
>"And you're not asking me. I want to go visit my parents, can I? Or are you banning me? "<br>Dianna said, trying not to laugh. "You're the best"  
>Lea said, and hugged her friend.<br>"And at least now you can take the first step, you know?" D said maliciously.  
>"Other than better, you're bad." Lea said, and pulled her a pillow and took it in her face, they laughed.<p>

When she went to bed Lea thought of the word of her friend. She had thought to make love with Cory, but on tour it was impossible they could not be alone for more than 10 minutes. She fell asleep, thinking to Cory, as she did for months, even before the break up with Theo.  
>The next day, Dianna took the first train and joined her parents. While Lea, called Cory and asked if the evening could go to her, he said yes and they agreed to the schedule.<p>

Lea bought something before she go home then decided to affixing a lot of things and made a nice hot bath.

She managed to get everything ready on time. Cory rang the doorbell. Lea went super nervous to open the door and saluted him with a smile and let him come in.  
>"Dianna is not there?" he asked curious<br>"No, she left, she went to find her parents" Lea said, trying not to stutter from nervous.  
>"Ah. That cute." he said, and immediately became super tight.<br>They were really alone this time and no one would interruped them.

Lea took him into the dining room where she had make a table all prepared perfectly. With two small candles lit in the center.  
>"This is lovely. Have you done all by yourself?"<br>"Yes. Do you like this?"  
>"Very much." He walked over and kissed her sweet. Then they sat, facing each other.<p>

During dinner they talked about everything and Cory continued to look Lea as if he had never seen her before.  
>After dinner, Lea took all alone in the kitchen even if Cory asked her if he could help at least ten times. But she had said no at least twenty times.<p>

Then they lying on the couch and Lea decided a random movie, she did not really want to see a movie, simply she wanted to stand there hugging Cory, until it was possible.  
>He did not notice that the film was started because he kept looking at her and when she saw that Cory continued to stare, looked up "What?" And laughed<br>"Nothing." He said, embarrassed by the fact that she was aware of it. Lea knelt on the couch and watched "C'mon tell me why you staring at me."  
>"Noth-"<br>"Nothing is not an answer. Or you tell me, or I will threaten you"  
>"And with what?"<br>"I do not know. But I find something." And they laughed.

"God how much I love you." Cory said spontaneously. Lea was taken by surprise, leaving him embarrassed "Sor-ry. It's .." Cory did not know what to say.  
>"No, no. It's okay. It's that .. "Lea looked at him straight in the eye, she kissed him softly and then pulled away and stood next to him "I love you too."<p>

He did not expect her to answer him, so took it and kissed her. This time the kiss was more intense, passionate. Lea then took him to his room and looked at him straight in the eye as they approached the bed, "Are you sure?" Cory asked, she nodded and continued to kiss him.

The week passed quickly, they remained in that house all the time.

Lea called the manager and asked him if she could accompany Cory at the airport the next day, he said that she had to stay in the car and not had to see. She accepted, if that was the only way to say goodbye.

The morning after a car arrived in front of the house that would take them to the airport.  
>They did nothing but hold hands, they would not leave each other.<p>

The car stopped at the airport, the driver got out and took the suitcase. From inside the car they could be heard the paparazzi ready to take pictures. Sometimes this popularity was hateful. And then Lea could not stand it.

Cory looked at her, saw that she was on the point of tears.  
>"I'll call you every day, I promise."<br>Lea tried to swallow the lump in her throat that had been formed. "Me too." and she squeezed Cory's hand.  
>"Lea." Cory said simply. She embraced him and burst out. "I do not-I shouldn't be like that. But, but I'll miss you."<br>"Hey." He said, kissing her sweet head and hugging her closer he could " They will be the fastest two months of your life. I promise. "Lea nodded and wiped her tears.  
>Then looked at him, smiled and kissed him. "Now I gotta go." Cory said. "Go frankenteen. And show who you are. "She said smiling. He smiled, walked over and kissed her again. Then he decided to leave the car.<p>

Lea stood in that car, the driver went up. "Miss Michele is ready?" Lea was about to answer 'yes' but taken by some strange feeling, maybe adrenaline? Given from what? It did not matter. She opened the door and got out.

She ignored the paparazzi around her who did nothing but say "Lea? Lea?" she came running at the airport. Hoping that Cory had not already passed the check-in.  
>She ran as fast as she could, like in the movies, but the race was not as simple as it seemed. She knew she was chased by paparazzi. Lea did not know where to go, when she heard it was called by a voice that would have recognized even among all that noise and a thousand voices called her continually.<p>

She turned and saw the band, and a very high guy, sticking and looked at her as only he could do. She ran and she gave way among people who lined up and then jump on him. And hugged him.

"What are you doing?" he asked Cory. "I do not care." Lea said. "I do not care what our managers will say. I do not care what people will say."

Lea said as she tried to catch her breath, "You know that song .. I can not fight this feeling? This is, I can not hide these feelings "

He smiled, then took her face and kissed her. She stood on tiptoes and clung to him. And kept him close to herself until they heard both a metallic voice that said the flight was about to leave for New York.

Cory looked at her and wiped a single tear was falling. "I love you, remember that." "I love you too, remember that." she replied then walked away. She turned after a few steps, he smiled and Lea saw him disappear behind the door before having to face all those vultures.

Luckily the driver had followed her, and it was well big one. So she managed to get the car safely. At least for now.


	5. I desperately need you

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. You are too good. And I think after this chapter you'll hate me haha. I'm not sure when I will upload the next chapter, but I tell you that they miss only two. btw hope you like it. **

A month had passed since Cory had left. You could hear every day and sometimes could be seen through Skype.

The Bonnie Dune had great success in America, so the tour lasted a week longer because they had to go to London. Lea was obviously happy for Cory but she could not certainly be a little sad.

The good news was that Cory had to return for the film premiere of Glee although he must leave immediately. The managers were angry with Lea for what that had happened at the airport but she ignored them.

Of course, for a month, on the internet, there were news only on them.

And the fans on Twitter flooded with questions, videos, photos of her and Cory. At least the fans were happy.

Lea was gone for that month in New York to be with their parents and Jonathan. His best friend had told her he was proud of her and what she had done at the airport. They could not hide. And as always was able to get her in good spirits, Jonathan was the best thing in her life.

Lea returned home the day before the premiere and had fun with Dianna to make pizza. The next day they woke early and started preparing.

"Lea did you seen my face cream?" Dianna shouted from the bathroom while Lea was lying on the bed in the room.

"Look in the lockers," Lea replied.

Dianna opened the cabinet below, under the sink and saw a blue package it was not opened, she took it and went into the bedroom.

"This is how you get ready?" Said Dianna smiling

"Now there's you to the bathroom"

"I remind you that there is another bathroom down"

"Oh well. You have found the cream? "

"No, but I found another thing"

And she showed her that she had found tampons.  
>"So?"<p>

"Lea."

"What?" Dianna looked at her friend trying to make himself understood.

"Did you had your period this month?"

"No, and then?"

"Lea."

Dianna went on the bed next to her friend. "Are you pregnant?" Lea began to cry, and Di hugged her.

"Hey calm."

"It's soon."

"I know, I know. Ssh. "And she tried to calm her down.

"Cory knows?"

"No. When I could tell him? Via telephone?"

"You're right. Tonight you're going to tell him?"

"I do not know."

They continued to prepare. Leah knew that, Dianna would find out sooner or later. The only one to know it was Jon, in fact as soon as Dianna went to take a shower, Lea called him.

"C'mon answer .." was the fifth ring. "C'mon"

"Hello Lea?"

"Hey where were you?"

"Sorry I can not find the phone."

"Oh ok."

"Are you all right? But today you do not have the premiere? "

"Yep. I have to prepare. "

"What happened?"

"Dianna knows."

"Ah."

"She found out before."

"How are you?"

"Fine. I think. "

"Then you will see Cory, are you going to tell him?"

"I do not know, Dad. There will be a few hours. What do I tell the news like this? "

"You know he loves you. He will understand "

"I hope so."

Jonathan then changed the subject and asked her what sh would put in the evening.

The car arrived on time and under the house and Dianna and Lea, went up. When they arrived, they heard a lot of screams from inside the machine already. As soon as Lea got out saw all those fans screaming her name and had large posters for her.

She smiled once, she loved them all. Her manager immediately took her to the side of journalists, fortunately, they asked all about the new season, tour and movie.

Finished the interviews she went for taking pictures and when she turned she saw he. He was there as beautiful as ever and with his perfect smile.

Also Cory turned and saw her, their eyes met. Then they all moved from one part of the red carpet to get to take a picture together. As soon as Lea came over, she went to embrace Cory "I missed you," whispered

"you too" he replied, "you look great"

"thanks."

The movie lasted two hours. Lea cried because she saw that the show had changed not only her life but also of many fans. "You are really emotional," Cory said with a smile and she gave him a poke.

Once out of the room they could make some autographs and then Lea said to Dianna that she would accompany Cory at the airport.

"Okay," said Di and hugged her.

Lea was quiet during the trip and tried to listen to Cory speaking of the tour but in her head she was trying one thousand speeches, to tell him she was pregnant.

He noticed that his head was somewhere else, "Hey what's up?"

"Huh? Sor-sorry I was thinking about one thing "

"What? "He asked, smiling,

"Cory I must tell you something important."

"Ok. " he said confused

"Tell me what's wrong?"

The car stopped and Cory told the driver to wait a moment.

"Ok I do not find the words - I mean." "Hey it's okay."

Lea was holding her hands clasped so Cory tried to take one

"Lea what is going on? You make me worry "

"Ah-that I can not drop a bomb like that and then-if you look at me so it's even worse" Lea closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Cory, I'm pregnant"

Cory was shocked. He does not know what to say. He did not know what to say to Lea. And she was just quiet, continued to stand stopped in its place and look her hand intertwined with that of Cory.

"Cory please tell me something"

"Oh, that - I do not know what to say."

Lea did not look up shr was going to cry "it is too soon" Cory said loudly so that she burst into tears. She removed her hand from him and brought them both to the face.

He understood the mistake he had just committed "Lea-I'm sorry I did not mean. It's that - " he did not know what to say. He was afraid that anything would hurt her.

"Cory is better that you go."

"Lea do not doing so."

She looked at him and tried to smile, "I'm not angry but it's better - Go, or you will lose the plane." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and waited for he got out. "I'll call you tomorrow," Cory said before closing the door. "Ok." Lea said. She was about to break out again.

Cory walked out ignoring the paparazzi, in the head was only confusion. Of course he wanted a life with Lea, this had always been his desire, but it was too early. He had just started to have a career and opportunities. But it was not just that.

Lea went home, Dianna ran to meet her, and when she saw her she realized that had not gone as she wanted, she ran from the friend and hugged her. They sat for hours talking and Di tried to calm her friend but did not know what to think, just wanted to catch a plane to go to Cory and punching him.

Jonathan was also furious with Cory. When he heard that his best friend could not speak for weeping.

Cory did not know who to talk to. He knew that if he called Dianna, she would have insulted or something.

He understood that he should not just leave, but he had to stay and tell Lea that everything would be for the better. She was scared more than him, and she had a thousand projects.

He tried calling her but she did not answer. He could blame her? He would do the same thing.

He wanted to send a message but did not know exactly what to write so he decided to wait and think about it.

When Lea went to bed was exhausted from the day that she had. The next day she found it hard even to get up. It had never happened, she had always been a girl who would stop at nothing and nobody.

She went into the kitchen where Dianna, had prepared a fantastic breakfast even though she was not very hungry. So she drank his tea in silence.

Then Dianna got up and went to take a shower and left her alone. Lea continued to stare at all that eating but she was not hungry.

Someone rang the doorbell so she reluctantly got up and went to open it. As soon as she saw who was in front of her, she was surprised.

"Theo? What are you doing here? "

"I was in town and have come to see you. It's been a while since we've seen. How are you?"

Lea did Theo get into the house, and thought that maybe it was a sign of destiny if at that time he had arrived.

Meanwhile, Cory had heard a song on the radio "Meteor Shower" of Owl City, and so sent a message with 4 simple words "I desperately need you."

But Lea did not hear the phone and kept talking with Theo.


	6. just tell her I love her!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry guys. yesterday I forgot to translate, I'm so sorry. So the next will be the last chapter. And it will be very short. This is very long, and there is a HUGE cliffhanger at the end. btw thank you for all the reviews, you made me so happy. And I hope you like this one. I promise next wednesday I will upload the last chapter. And I keep my promise. Enjoy!**

It had been weeks since that day. Lea and Theo were seen every day and she had never responded to that message. Cory was back in Los Angeles and Bonnie Dune were facing the rehearsal for the concert.

Cory had never visited Lea since he came back home. He did not know what to do and she had not been heard.

It was Friday and the next day there was the concert. Cory before going to the rehearsal, went to find Mark and others and gave them tickets for the concert. Then he made another lap and went from Naya, Hemo, and others girl.

He did not know if going also to Lea and Dianna. So he decided to leave the tickets in the mail box and to leave a letter he wrote to Lea, a few weeks ago.

Meanwhile he was getting into the car he saw that the door of the house opened, and Lea went out, but with her there was a person that Cory did not want to see with her. Theo.

Why was he there? And why he was with her? And why they seemed happy?

Cory started the car and turned the corner and stood there. He saw that Lea opened the mailbox and took the ticket and the letter. That smile that he had just seen on her face turned to sadness and anger.

Lea raised her head and her eyes involuntarily directed to that machine. To him. Cory smiled and then started the engine.

"Hey are you okay?" Said Theo.

"Yes I mean, no. I'm sorry Theo, I must be alone. "And Lea ran into the house and threw herself on the couch.

Why was he there? What was that letter that says simply Lea?

She did not open. Dianna came home an hour later and found her friend on the couch watching some sad movie on TV.

"Hey Lea what happened?"

"Cory." She could only speak his name.

"He has come. He left these in the mail." He pointed to tickets

"And this" and then pointed to the letter.

"How are you?"

"How am I? Good question. The father of the child that I carry in her lap, has reappeared. And when I think to feel good, here he came back! "

"Lea, I will not take his share, but, have you called him?"

"What's that got to do? Now you come to me to say that it's my fault? "

"No, no. But in my opinion, the fault is of both. "

"Oh, thanks Dianna. It was just what I wanted to hear." Lea said with an angry tone.

"Lea. Do you think that if he did not care anything about you he would come here to leave two tickets? "Asked Dianna and went away, leaving her friend with that thought.

The next day Cory woke up, turned on the radio while preparing breakfast and there was a song that once Lea, had made him feel "Tell Her by Jesse McCartney." And it seemed like fate because that song was able to tell exactly how he felt at that moment. Additionally an idea came to his mind.

Lea stood up and decided that before the concert, she would have gone to see Cory. So, she prepared and went to see him immediately, hoping to find him.

Arrived there in front of the door she had trouble to ring the bell. Then she took a deep breath before change her mind and pushes that button.

Cory he was not expecting anyone and certainly he was not expecting her. When he opened the door was in boxer shorts. He was preparing to go to rehearsals. He saw her and did not know what to do, he wanted to hug her, say something right but the only words that came out were

"Come in."

Cory went to get a shirt and then returned and found her sitting in the living room.

The situation was embarrassing, neither knew what to say so he took the initiative without beating about the bush

"I saw you with Theo."

"Yes He is back in town a few weeks ago and made me company "

"Ah."

"When you come back?"

"A few days ago. We did rehersal after rehersal "

"Ah."

"Lea .." Cory said, begging.

"Cory, I do not know what to tell you ok? I'm going out with Theo and maybe it does me good to be with him. He knows about the child and he told me that he will help me. He will stay close to me "

"But .."

"It's too late." Lea said, interrupting him and was going up to the door but Cory ran after and caught her arm

"You made me a promise, remember?" He said, "You told me you would not break my heart."

"I'm sorry Cory. But it's over. "And she went out.

Cory was destroyed but he still managed to get out and go to the rehearsal. He remembered the song he had heard, and also his idea. It was decided, would have made it clear that he there was for her no matter what. Of course, she have to show at the concert.

Lea came home and said to Dianna that everything had gone well, did not want to hear his best friend who told her that she had put her in that situation. She regretted? Maybe.

For that lie Lea was forced to go to the concert, that night, of Bonnie Dune.

At the concert there were all, no one was missing, they were all there to give their support to Cory and the band.

They were in an part reserved for not distract from the band. Lea was upset because she did not know what to do, she loved Cory, she had no doubts about this. The concert began. The band sang a couple of his songs from Haunting, Better View, Sea Sick. Then they made a little break, Cory turned to see the part where his friends were, and saw her there, hugging Chris laughed.

So Cory went to Justin and told him that was the moment.

When they returned to the stage they brought two stools, Cory sat up, and with him Seth, the guitarist.

"Hey guys. Are you having fun? "Cory said with his smile unique.

"Now I'll sing a song that is not in our repertoire, and even in that of Glee," he said laughing.

"I would like to dedicate this song to a very special person who is here. And I want her to understand some things. She loves this song and I promised that I would dedicate to her. "

And he turned to Lea. And her eyes were wide open she did not expect it. Seth began to play and Cory followed him.

"_I know how it feels to wake up without her. Lying here all alone just thinking about her" _

Dianna turned and looked at her friend, took her hand and shook it. Lea was about to burst into tears, she remembered the day that made him listen to this song.

It was one of the few moments that they had during the tour and she told him

"I love this song. It's beautiful and the text is amazing. "

Then she turned looked at him "You should dedicated it to me."

"Promised. And I always keep my promises "

When Cory started the refrain, Lea began to cry and leaned against Dianna.

_"If you see my girl just tell her I miss her smile. Tell her I'm counting the minutes, gonna see her in a little while"  
>"I'm so glad I found her"<em>

After the song, Cory looked and saw that Lea was embraced by Dianna who looked at him and smiled. Then resumed their seats and continued the concert.

Lea left before the last song ended, she had to think and she wanted to be alone.

When she returned home she found Theo sitting on the stairs.

"Hey," said Lea

"Where were you?" He asked

"I went to the concert of the group of Cory"

"Ah. Cory. "

"What is Theo? Please do not start with. "

"Lea, do you think it was easy for me to come back to you?" He said. And Lea looked at him imploring

"Okay maybe not at first thought it would happen, what is happening, but I still love you Lea."

"Theo .." He took it and kissed her but she stepped aside immediately

"Lea, I am here, do you understand? I stayed, even if the child you are carrying is his. I would not have problems. Lea I love you and want to be with you."

She was going to cry "Marry me, Lea." Theo said. Meanwhile, a car was stopping and Lea recognized it immediately. It was Cory. He never got out, looked at her simply. He was irritated by the fact that Theo was there but did not want to put too much pressure to Lea, she would have understood that he would be there.

Lea watched the two boys. Theo had just asked to marry her and yeah, for a moment she had thought about it. After all he had been so nice to her in that month. But on the other hand, there was Cory and he had hurt her but she had done worse.

Two boys who loved her. And she had to choose. "Theo, I have to think about it," she said and went inside. She sat on the couch and saw that letter. So she decided to take it, and with a little courage, opened it.

"Dear Lea,

I feel a fool to write, I would call you but you have not been heard and I do not know what to do. I'm not good with words and you know well and are not sure of anything but about one thing I am and that I love you. I love you, has always. The first time I saw you remember? We both thought holy crap. I reacted badly when you told me you were pregnant, I know it. Maybe it was the wrong time because I did not expect and I had to leave but, I love you and if you really want to have this baby I am here and I'll be there forever. I can not think of live without you. Lea I need you. Do you believe in me like no one has ever done and I believe in us. I know it seems stupid and cheesy speech, but I told you, I'm not good with words. I love you Lea. You have to know, only this.

I miss you,  
>Cory."<p>

Lea stared at the letter and the final name. It was him, the right one? Or was it Theo? Who would she choose?

She decided to sleep on so she went in the room placed the letter in the top drawer of his desk and then went to sleep.

Cory and Theo were both in their home and both thought to Lea. When Dianna, came home she saw that her friend was asleep and went into his room. The next morning, Lea stood up and went to breakfast in the kitchen, her friend joined her shortly after and began to speak.

Lea told her everything and apologized a thousand times for the lie that he told her

"I do not understand why you lied to me and why you came to the concert?"

"Maybe I needed to see him. I do not know. I'm sorry it was hard to tell a lie but at that moment it seemed the right thing to do. "

"Ok. Forgiven, but you are not allowed to do it again. "And she smiled.

Lea then continued to tell the rest of the story

"Theo has asked you to marry him?" Said a little shocked. "Yeah. And Cory, he wrote me a sweet letter. I do not know what to do Di."

"Lea say follow your heart it seems to me stupid but I think at this moment is the only thing you can do. You have to understand with who, you are able to live without. "

"Maybe you're right."

Lea spent the whole day thinking about what his lady had told her then came to a conclusion so picked up the phone and composed the number she knew by heart

"Hello, hey, can we meet in 10 minutes?"

"Of course. Has something happened? "

"I simply have to talk to you. See you in my house. "

"Okay. See you soon."

Lea hung up the phone and sat anxiously waiting for him to arrive. Then he touched her stomach

"Mom is agitated." She smiled, realizing what might have seemed funny that situation. Lea jumped when the doorbell rang then got up and went to open the door.


	7. My life will get better soon

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ready for the final chapter? It is very short but I hope you like it. This is the first FF I have ever ended up in my life.**

_[After a year and a few months]_

"Babe, I'm home," said Lea. She loved to tell that. She took off her jacket and put the keys on the mobile near the door. And she walked into the living room.

She had returned to Broadway and worked almost every day. With Chris, they had managed to put on a remake of Wicked.

When she came into the living room she saw the scene who loved to watch when she came from a hard day of work. Her husband and her daughter on the couch together while watching a rerun of Glee. "See that's your mother," Cory was saying when she heard Lea and immediately turned his head and smiled. That smile unique.

"Hey Beth! Mom is home," said Cory to his daughter. Little Beth, who was only a year, could only say two words _mama_ and _dad._

"Are you still seeing reruns of Glee?" Lea approached them and sat down. Cory gave her a kiss sweet. "Of course. Do not you miss? "

"Yes, so much."

"Me too." Cory said.

"Do you miss LA too?" For the work of Lea they had moved to NYC. "Sometimes. I miss the group, you know? We see them rarely. "

"Yeah." Then Lea took Beth and started playing with her daughter and Cory looked at them.

She saw that he stared "What?" "I look at my girls!" she smiled to him and She stroked his face.

"I love you Cory , and will be so forever." He kissed the palm of her hand.

"I love you too, Mrs. Monteith." And he smiled. "And I'm sorry for everything I put you through." Cory continued.

"Again? You've apologized a thousand times in the last year. And I told you .. "

"That was my fault as yours." he smiled to her "Exactly" she said firm and laughed.

"What episode you looked at?" then Lea asked and watch the TV "The last of the second series." he said smiling.

"Oh," said Lea smiling and looking at Cory . "You know Beth is thanks to this episode if mom and dad are together"

He looked at her and then took Beth and they played together.

Later, Lea took her daughter and carried it in her bedroom, it was time to sleep. When she could put her to sleep, she returned to Cory , and they were hugging on the couch watching TV.

"You know I was right .." Cory said out of the blue

"What?" Said Lea curious.

"When you're not around me I immediately think that my life will get better soon."

Lea smiled and kissed him. "Even my life get better when you are around me." Cory blushed

"Thank you. Throughout, Mr. Sarfati "

"Thanks to you, Mrs. Monteith."

And they stood there hugging each other. Despite all that had passed they were together. And this was all for them.

**THE END**

**Okay. Last chapter, I hope you enjoyed. At first I did not believe that someone would read this FF, especially because it is badly written. But it is the first time I write in English or at least I try. Thanks for all the reviews will mean a lot to me and thanks for those who reblogged on Tumblr every time I wrote that I was going to publish another chapter. Thank you, thank you. Now I have to study for the university and plus I have to finish another FF that I'm writing (always in Italian, sorry!) I hope to have the inspiration for some one-shots in the coming months. And I will try to study English even more, and maybe next time will be better. Thanks again for reading this.**


End file.
